A network, such as a local area network (LAN), has recently become greater in scale. A plurality of devices, such as a printer, a scanner, a multifunction device having multiple functions, and a router, are used while connected to the network. Therefore, it is advantageous to provide uniform management of a product name, a model number, an IP address, an installation location, an operating condition, and the like, of each of the devices.
JP-A-2007-257525 describes a related art device manager in the form of a computer on which network management software is run. The device manager displays a device management list showing information acquired from devices connected to a network. The device management list shows information about a device to be managed. For example, the information may include the designation of the device, an operating status, a product name, an installation location, and an IP address.
However, the related art device manager has some disadvantages. The related-art device manager transmits a broadcast command (call) to the plurality of devices by way of the network, thereby searching for devices that received the broadcast command and that are in the network. Next, a command for individually inquiring whether or not a device is a desired management target is again transmitted to all of the devices that have sent a return mail in answer to the broadcast command. On the basis of the information acquired from the devices in answer to the inquiry, devices that will become management targets are extracted and listed. However, this process has a disadvantage in that, even when acquisition of information about devices which will become management targets required by the device manager is desired, communication must be individually established with all of the devices in a case where many devices that are not management targets are in the network. Hence, the related-art device manager has a disadvantage in that much time is consumed to acquire information about the devices.